yurionicefandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuri Katsuki
Yuuri Katsuki '(勝生 勇利 ''Katsuki Yūri) 'is a 23 year-old professional figure skater and one of the main characters of [[Yuri!!! on Ice Wikia|''Yuri!!! on Ice]]. Background Yuuri was born in Hasetsu, Saga Prefecture, Kyushu, Japan. His family owns and operates a bathhouse inn in Hasetsu. It's the last bathhouse remaining in the town. Yuuri started figure skating as a child at Ice Castle Hasetsu. There, he met his friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. He and Yuuko shared an admiration for the Russian figure skater, Viktor Nikiforov, and they frequently imitated his routines, though Yuuri is the one who is super gay as fuck for Viktor. Appearance Yuuri has short messy black hair and brown eyes. He wears glasses, but when he is skating he removes them. Yuuri is often seen wearing layers of clothing when he is hiding weight he has gained; however, his warm-ups tend to be a jacket and black pants with a stripe down the side. He wears gloves while skating likely to prevent injury. Personality Yuuri is known to be "the figure skater with the world's biggest glass heart." He is softhearted, and easily devastated in the face of failureーso much so that he can slip into a depression for months at a time. He is quiet, kind, and easily embarrassed. After being taken under Viktor's wing as a student, Yuuri begins to steadily develop more confidence in himself. He becomes determined to chase his dreams, and even brushes off most of Yuri Plisetsky's attempts to insult or humiliate him. However, he still becomes easily discouraged, and anxious. Plot Skate 1 - Easy as Pirozhki!! The Grand Prix Final of Tears Yuuri suffers a devastating defeat at his first Grand Prix Finale, placing 6th and dead last. He attributes the loss partially due to the recent passing of his family dog and his habit of stress eating before major competitions. This loss causes him to lose sight of what he wants for his future, and he becomes unsure about whether or not to continue competitive figure skating. After the loss at the Grand Prix Finale, he goes on to lose the Japanese Nationals, and thus misses out on qualifying for the Four Continents and World Championship, ending his season early. Several months after his loss, he returns to his hometown of Hasetsu for the first time in five years. Immediately after his arrival, he's greeted by his former ballet coach, Minako. She brings him to him home, where he's welcomed back by his parents. The first thing he does at home is pay his respects to his dog, Vicchan, who had died a couple months back. There, he's greeted by his older sister, Mari, who asks him if he's going to help out at the family inn from now on. He doesn't give her a straight answer, and she gives up and tells him that if he wants to continue skating, she'll continue to support him. Later, he goes to Ice Castle Hasetsu, where he meets his childhood friend, Yuuko, who's an employee there. She lets him use the rink for practice and he in turn shows her the program he'd been practicing since his season ended, Viktor Nikiforov's free skate, "Stay Close to Me." Unbeknownst to him, Yuuko's daughters are also at the rink, and they film the entire program and later post it online. It goes viral within a matter of hours. Thanks to the viral video, Yuuri ends up catching the attention of his idol, Viktor Nikiforov, who shows up in Hasetsu the following day and tells Yuuri he's going to become his coach. Skills Step/Spins Yuuri has a very well-developed, unique step technique that's been fine-tuned thanks to the amount of time he spends on the ice. He is also known for his spin sequence more than his jumps. Relationships Viktor Nikiforov Yuuri has been chasing after Viktor ever since Yuuri was a child. He's a huge fan of Viktor's, having gone as far as buying a poodle, just like his idol's, and naming it after him. Viktor takes interest in him after seeing the video of Yuuri performing his program for "Stay Close to Me," and decides that he wants to be his coach. Yuri Plisetsky Yuuri is aware of Yuri's reputation as the infamous "Russian Punk" and, despite Yuri being eight years younger, Yuuri is still intimidated by him. They first meet during the closing ceremony of the Grand Prix Final, where Yuri tries to threaten him into retiring. Despite this, Yuuri still admires him for being so talented at such a young age, and for his jumping technique. He sees Yuri as much more confident than he is, and is jealous of how comfortable he is in his ability, as well as how relaxed he is around Viktor.. Takeshi Nishigori Takeshi is one of Yuuri's closest friends and the one who keeps him linked to his hometown even after he pursues an international career. After Yuuri returns to Kyushu, Takeshi is the one who first has a proper talk with him. He is one of Yuuri's biggest supporters. He's also married to Yuuri's long-time crush, Yuuko. Phichit Chulanont Yuuri and Phichit were roommates and rink-mates during their time together in Detroit. Quotes * "But I got bored of feeling depressed, so I got to thinking... I wanted to get my love for skating back." (To Yuuko) * "He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I first saw his skating, it's been a never ending chain of surprises." (About Viktor) * "I was a fool for thinking I could finally meet my idol on the same playing field..." (About Viktor) * "I want to eat pork cutlet bowls with you, Viktor." (To Viktor) Trivia * His favorite dish is a 900 kcal breaded pork cutlet bowl. * He gains weight very easily because of his love for katsudon and mood swings, so he has to be especially vigilant concerning his weight. * His home is in Hasetsu-Cho, Fukuoka. * Katsuki 勝生 can be read as "Born to win," and Yuuri (勇利) can be read as "Courage to win" * Yuuri's new erotic skating concept and ideal 'match fit' body type resembles 2014 Olympic Gold Medalist Yuzuru Hanyu, the current World Record Holder for the highest scores in Short Program, Free Skate, and overall Combined. Category:Characters Category:Figure Skaters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Katsuki Family Category:Japan